Wizards Love Vampires
by blue topaz rock star
Summary: Jade and Jem are best friends.After their boyfriends try to suck their blood they run.Going to Cross academy.What they don't realize is that the night class is full of vampires.How will they survive.Especially if there blood can drive any vampire crazy.
1. Morning

**Thank you the white princess for your help in writing this. I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

* * *

><p>Jade's POV<p>

"Last Friday night." I heard my playboy alarm clock sing. Man I hate getting up in the mornings. I had never been good at getting up in the mornings. Even my best friend Jem was better at getting up then me. And she was always up most of the night writing songs. Me and Jem had been friends for years.

Flashback

_I was in the playground. I was only 7 years old at the time. I had no friends back them. I was always alone._

_"We are the perfect team. Shaking up the scene. Were one and the same." I heard the new girl sing in a corner. She had only been here a week. I think her name was Jem. She was a musician. Heck she even wrote song's at 7. She was just unreal. I walked over to her and took her music sheet. I looked at the title and laughed. What kind of title for a song was "One and the same."_

_"Give it back I just finished writing it." She said trying to grab it from me. But before she could I ripped it up. She gave off a few tears. I didn't expect her to cry._

_"Jade how could you do that." I heard Miss Rose our teacher say to me. When I got home I found out that the school had told my mum what had happened. She went ballistic. I was upset and guilty about doing it. So I asked her to take me to Jem's house. Luckily her mum and my mum were old friends. When I got there her mother was so nice to me. She knew what I did yet she treated me like family. She told me that Jem had always had a hard time making friends. She said that Jem had never had a real friend just like me. When she showed me to Jem's room I was surprised. Jem room was white and had lots of books and instruments in it. The only furniture in there was her single bed, wardrobe and desk. It was so grown up. She even read the Harry Potter books. My room was nothing like this. I still had Disney Princess wallpaper._

_"What do you want Jade?" She asked me. She was sitting on her bed playing a guitar. I felt upset._

_"I'm sorry about your song Jem. It was mean of me to rip it up." I said to her. She smiled at me._

_"It's ok Jade. It's happened lots of times before. It's really ok." She said to me. But I could see small tears in the corners of her eyes._

_"No it's not. You're a wonderful singer. And a wonderful song writer." I told her sitting down on her bed._

_"You really think so." I nodded. We spent the next half an hour rewriting the song. With a few changes. In the end we had turned it into a duet._

_"You and me the perfect team. Shaking up the scene. Were one and the same." We both sang together._

_"Their friends. Their friends. Our plan worked. Their friends." Outside the door we could both hear our mum's singing. We laughed and it was a start to a wonderful friendship._

End of flashback

" Suddenly I can see what I didn't before. And I don't care what they say anymore. Coz I'm falling. Finaly falling." My Ipod touch sang. It was my boyfriend Ryan. I had set Jem's song as his ringtone.

"Morning beautiful." He said when I answered.

"Morning."

"Think you can meet me at school at 7?"

"But school doesn't start until 9."

"I know but there's something I need to tell you."

"Ok I'll see you then."

I hung up then. What did Ryan need to tell me? I was going to ring Jem to see if she had any ideas, when I remembered she had stayed up most of the night at a talent contest she had entered. I decided to put on my pink flowery dress, rose hairclip and pink flats. That was the difference between me and Jem. She loves boy clothes not caring how she looks as long as she's comfortable in her own skin. She loves trouses and shorts. While I love girl clothes I just can't resisted anything cute. Be it a dress, skirt or even a pair of shoes. I was lucky that my parents have to leave for work at 5am or I would be in trouble for going to school at 7.


	2. I am going to die

**Thank you the white princess for your help in writing this. I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT IN ANYWAY**

* * *

><p>Jades POV<p>

I had just finished breakfast when I put my coat on. Why did it have to be winter? I opened the front door and was greeted by a cold breeze. Sometimes I wish I liked wearing trousers. I started the walk down the path. I thought I was crazy going out in a dress. But I did want to look hot for Ryan

"You and me the perfect team. Shaking up the scene. Were one and the same." I answered it, it was my Jem as you would have guessed. After all her ringtone was the first song we sang together.

"Morning Jade."

"Morning Jem how was the show."

"It was good. I got first place."

"And you thought you would lose."

"Oh course I did. After all my good luck charm was at home doing homework."

"Sorry but I really needed to do it."

"I know. What are you doing?"

"Just getting changed."

"Ok I'll see you at school ok."

"Ok see you."

I hated lying to Jem. But if I did tell her the truth she would flip. She would ring my parents in a heartbeat. My parents hated Ryan. They said he had a bad air around him. But I didn't think that. Ryan had never done anything bad to me before so why would he start now. Although there was that time when he hurt me. But that was an accident.

Flashback.

_It was last year in P.E. Me and Jem were practicing our dance that we would perform. We had decided to dance to "California girls". Jem was practicing the spilt we did at the end while I was practising the chorus dance._

_"Jade watch out!" I turned only to be hit in the face by a basketball. Everything then started to get dark._

_I woke up a little while later to see my boyfriend Ryan. It was nice to think that he was mine. We were only a year apart in age. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He was also quite built up in the chest._

_"Jade are you ok?" He asked me putting an ice pack on my head._

_"I'm fine what happened?" I asked him. I had no clue what so ever._

_"I'm sorry Jade. My aim was off and I hit you." So that was it. I remember that the boys had to use the gym so it was split. We girls had one side and the boys had another._

_"It's ok Ryan where's Jem." I asked him. Jem would never leave me._

_"She's getting your things. The school said that you could go home." He told me. Yes now I didn't have to do the French test._

_"Your awake Jade," I heard Jem say. She had just walked in. She stared at Ryan for a minute with hate in her eyes._

_"I'm really sorry Jade." Ryan said to me before going away._

End of Flashback

It was still dark when I arrived at the school gate. It was only 7:05. Ryan was s stood there waiting for me, in the freezing cold. He was wearing all black. When he spotted me he waved me over, I walked over shivering like hell.

"Hi what's up?" I asked him.

He looked at me and smiled. His smile wasn't normal. It was a cruel smile. I started to back away. I wasn't as stupid as I looked I wouldn't let him do anything to me. I backed away a little more he started to walk towards me. The more I backed away the more he followed. I turned around ready to run to my dads, as he live round the corner. My parents had split up a few years ago. But they still loved me. But before I could run away he grabbed my wristed. He then jerked my neck to the side, I started to wriggle, but he wouldn't let go. I felt his breath on my neck. Then I felt 2 fangs on my neck...


	3. What are we going to do

**Thank you the white princess for your help in writing this. I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

* * *

><p>Jade's POV<p>

"Fiery!" I heard Jem shout out.

Suddenly Ryan's hold on me loosened. I took my chance and elbowed him in the stomach making him fall to the ground in pain. I then ran over and hugged Jem.

"Thanks for saving me Jem." I told her holding her tighter.

"Welcome now let's get out of here." She said before grabbing my hand and started to run.

If you're wondering what happened back there I'll tell you. Me and Jem are wizards. We have been since the day we were born. That's right wizards exist. Well everyone's a wizard really. Everyone has some magic in them. They just need to know how to call upon it. The government don't know that wizards exist. If they did we'd all be dead.

We kept on running until we arrived back at my house. When we got inside we put a protection spell around the house before going to my room.

"What are we going to do? Ryan's going to be after us now and we have no idea what level he is. He could be a pureblood for all we know." I told her as I tried to get my breath back. She just stood there with a serious face on. Probably thinking of a way out of this. If we could get out of this.

"I knew he wasn't human." She said sitting down on my bed. I looked at her wide eyed.

"You knew he was a vampire and you didn't tell me." I shouted at her. We're best friends. We always tell each over everything. So why had she not told me that Ryan was a vampire. If she had told me we wouldn't be in this mess.

"I didn't know he was a vampire. I just sensed that he wasn't human. I thought he was a werewolf or an elf." She said giving me an apologetic look. I couldn't stay made at Jem. Especially not at a time like this. Both our lives are in danger.

"Its fine but what are we going to do now." I asked her as I leaned back against the wall. I couldn't think of any way out of this. Jem was the smart one. She should have an answer. After all she does have the best test scores at school.

She took out her mobile and started to ring someone. I looked at her funny. Who was she calling?

"Hello Akatsuki. I need your help."


End file.
